souleaterworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami
Shinigami (死神; Literally meaning "death god"), referred to with the word "sir" as a term of respect, and formerly known as "Death" (デス, Desu) is the Shinigami himself (the Grim Reaper in Western legends). He is also called 'honorable father' (父上, chichiue) by his son, Junior Death. Shinigami sealed the first Kishin Asura (His first son, created from the Fear he took out of his soul) under Shibusen and rooted his own soul to Death City to keep him sealed, which is why he cannot leave Death City. Appearance Shinigami sports probably the most eccentric appearance among the characters in the world. He is a thin yet well-toned dark man with long black hair, resembling a shadow, with dark grey strips of cloth wrapping around his lower body, arms, neck, and shoulders with matching boots. The red outline around his body is also often seen to flicker. Personality Shinigami is very playful and is rarely ever seen serious, seeing a sense of humor in everything. Sometimes people even say that Shinigami plays around too much, to the point where someone gets seriously hurt. He is reckless and doesn't realize how much strength he is using when he is playing around, simply because he is having too much fun. Abilities Superior Power: : Shinigami is by far one of the most powerful characters in the series — with Asura being the only other character that could possibly match him in power, and along with Asura being the only character who could actually defeat him in combat and he really believes that he is the most powerful character. Another testament to his power is size of his soul wavelength. When people attempt to use their Soul Perception ability on the Shinigami, they are unable to see his soul, but what they don't realize is that Shinigami's soul wavelength is so large that it covers the entirety of Death City. Soul Confiscation: Death has the ability to confiscate souls collected by weapon(Whether its a Human or Evil). How he does this is unknown. Master Meister: Considering that he wields weapons that achieved title of Death Scythe, which are exceptionally powerful Demon Weapons that defeated 99 evil humans and one Witch should suggest how high his Meister skills are. He also is unable to hold any weapon unless they're Death Scythes, to compensate for his God-like Wavelength. High Magical Intellect: Shinigami has been seen familiar with Spatial Magic that entrapped him, suggesting he has knowledge in magic. *'Seals': He is skilled in some sort of magic enough to have place seals when he bound Asura to what would later be known as Death City. Its implied they weaken overtime since they were made. Superior Soul Intellect: Being the Grim Reaper, he has a high amount of knowledge of Souls. He is also the one who is able to judge them before putting evil souls on a list. He normally is the character who provides the explanations of anything related to the topic. It should be noted that he was able to thoroughly explain how the Demon Weapons were created, even detailing it to a semi-scientific level, displaying much intellect in the subject. Soul Perception: Like many of the Staff members and EAT Students, its possible he has the ability to utilize this technique. Junir has been seen to display great proficiency in this technique(most likely inherited from Death himself). Asura was also stated to have a great degree in this ability, by Shinigami himself, and he may of inherited this ability also by him. Versatile Master: Shinigami must posses skill to wield all Death Scythes despite their various forms like a sniper crossbow, a hammer or even a magical lamp. Konso: Grim Reapers like Junior Death & Shinigami can store Souls within themselves without actually consuming them. Mirror Interaction: Shinigami has he ability to interact with people in various ways using the mirror in his chamber as a medium. Anyone who wishes to speak with him can create a communication link to his mirror by inscribing the numbers 42-42-564 (shini-shini-goroshi), which literally means death-death-murder (死に死に殺し) in Japanese, on any ordinary mirror. Madness (発狂, Hakkyō): Shinigami is a tremendously powerful God-like entity that presides over one of the pursuits that drives men towards madness, which in his particular case is the quest for "Order". Fragments: It has been revealed that he is able to create other Shinigamis(Asura and Death the Kid) by using his own soul. How he does this is unknown. Soul link with Death City: As he has linked his soul to the city, he shares a special bond with it which he can manifest in special ways. Drawback of this skill is fact that he can't leave City because of it. Category:NPC